Kruti to Kurt
Plot Kruti was fighting Zak, scythe to the Claw. George appeared from behind Kruti and picked her up. Kruti: Hey, don’t do that. George and Zak laughed as Kruti tried to squirm out of George’s hug. Kruti: You think you’re so funny, huh? (transforms) Swamp Croc! Swamp Croc pulled himself out of George’s grip and pushed him over. Drew walked in. Drew: Kruti, I got some really good news for you! I find a way to turn you back to a guy! Theme Song! Kruti ran into the pilot room, followed by Drew, George and Zak. Doc and Doyle were flying the airship. Rex was sitting, messing with his scythe while Kevin meditated. Kruti: So, what would turn me into a guy again? Doc: Remember that crystal that made sure that you didn’t look like Ben? Kruti: Yeah? Drew: Well, we found out that if we go to a certain shaman, we can make it so he can turn you back into a guy, sweetie. Kruti: This time its for real, right? Not like that guy that said if I- Drew: Yeah, lets not go there... Doyle: Anyway, we’re here! The airship landed next to a cave. Kruti and Drew came out of the airship, and Kruti was holding her crystal necklace. In the cave, a man was meditating. Man: How can I help...Kurt? Kruti: Arcana? What are you doing here? Arcana: After you beat me up and left me to die, I decided that a life of villainy wasn’t for me. So, I use the Arcanatrix for good. Kruti: … Arcana: You don’t believe me, don’t you? The Horseman charged out of nowhere and landed between Kruti and Arcana. The Assailant grabbed Arcana and tied him up. He then stuck Arcana onto the Horseman. The Horseman: See ya later! The Horseman ran off as the Scourge of Pandora jumped at Kruti. Kruti turned into Naga and wrapped around TSOP. He then pulled his scythe off his back and swung it at the trapped TSOP. However, TSOP stabbed Naga in the back with its tail, causing Naga to fly off it. Drew used her fire sword on TSOP, blasting it to the side. The Assailant jumped at Naga, and swung his claws at Naga. Naga dodged, then swung his scythe at the robot. The Assailant pulled the scythe out of Naga’s hands, then ran off with TSOP. Naga: We gotta get Arcana! Drew: Is it worth it? Naga: YES! Drew: Alright then, sweetie. Drew went up into the Airship. Omega Kevin, George and Rex came out and went around Kruti. A portal opened behind the heroes. OK gestured towards the heroes, and the heroes entered it. The portal led to a room filled with bits of machinery and technology. The Assailant and TSOP were messing with a machine while Paradox was strapping Arcana onto it. Arcana: Why are you doing this! I thought you died, old friend. Paradox: I had never died, Arcana. Instead I was severely injured, and Necros remade me as an android! Arcana: What does that have to do with me? Paradox: Necros’ body was destroyed during a fight with the Negason. However, his mind didn’t die, and was instead in Hell, gathering energy. Soon he’ll be back, stronger than ever. Arcana: You didn’t answer my question... Paradox: Necros’ return requires a focal point and a new body. Which you will provide... Kruti: Not if I can help it! (transforms) Snare-Oh! Snare-Oh’s arm wrapped around Paradox and pulled him off his feet. Paradox turned into Malefic Stardust Dragon and shot fire at Snare-Oh. Snare-Oh caught on fire and turned into Diamondrillo. Diamondrillo tossed MSD away and smashed his fist into the ground.Cracks appeared in the ground and moved towards the machine. The Horseman charged at Diamondrillo, but was knocked away by George. OK lauched himself at TSOP, and they rolled away to the side. Rex pulled out his scythe and battled the Assailant. The cracks almost reached the machine, but MSD slammed into Diamondrillo, shattering the arm in the ground. Diamondrillo yelled in pain as he was thrown into an old generator. MSD then shot fire at the ceiling, causing it to fall on Diamondrillo, shattering him and the generator. MSD flew over to the machine and turned it on. Arcana screamed in pain as a million volts of dark energy coursed through him. His body caught light with dark fire, burning it until nothing remained except ash and the Arcanatrix. The dust came out of the machine and swirled into a vortex around the Arcanatrix. The dust formed into Dr. Necros’ skeleton form, with the Arcanatrix somewhere inside him. Dr. Necros: I’m baaack! George swung his fist at Dr. Necros, but it was blocked by Necros’ hand. The Emperor’s tentacles came out of Necros’ back, and aimed at George. George: Impossible! The tentacles fired their lasers at George, blasting him into the far corner of the room. Necros then made the Moon’s light and shadow energy in his hands. Necros: Such power! The generator where Diamondrillo was crushed began to spark and glow. The rubble then blasted away as Chromadrillo used his lasers. Chromadrillo has formed out of the shards of Diamondrillo, and absorbed all the energy in the generator. Chromadrillo: Too bad you’re not going to use it. Chromadrillo blasted lasers at Necros, slamming him into the ground. Necros used a spell to teleport him and his minions away. Chromadrillo reverted. Kruti: I’m never gonna be a boy again! (sob) A portal was created out of the shadows, and Charmcaster and Khaos stepped out of it. Charmcaster: Do I have to? Khaos: (grunt) Charmcaster: (sigh) Fine! Kurt, give me the crystal! Kruti: Uh, sure... Kruti tossed Charmcaster the crystal, who handed it to Khaos. Khaos grumbled some words, and the crystal turned into dust. The dust went around Kruti and turned her into Kurt. Kurt: Wow! Thanks! Khaos: Now you can shift between your male and female form. Goodbye. Khaos went back into the portal, which closed after him. Meanwhile, Drakath and Andross were in a pocket Chaos dimension. Drakath: It’s time for your...Apocalypse... Andross smiled evilly. THE END Characters Heroes *Kruti Negason/Kurt Negason *Arcana *George Negason *Doyle Blackwell *Doc Saturday *Zak Saturday *Drew Saturday *Rex D. Forte *Omega Kevin *Charmcaster *Khaos(debut) *Drakath *Andross Villains *The Assailant *The Horseman *Dr. Necros *The Scourge of Pandora *Paradox Aliens Used By Kruti *Swamp Croc *Naga *Snare-Oh *Diamondrillo *Chromadrillo By Paradox *Malefic Stardust Dragon Category:Episodes Category:Krosskothen Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Season 3 Category:Chaos Arc Category:Andross Arc